¿What else can surprise me?
by KDMC
Summary: Lograr despertar de un estado de coma es algo casi imposible, Bella lo logro gran fue su sorpresa cuando lo hizo,en su estado de inconsciencia sus padres la casaron con un desconocido 5 años mayor que ella, para utilizar su seguro medico, ¡AH! y el joven era el causante de su accidente. ¿Como conviviran todos? Bella piensa que ya nada la puede sorprender. ¿Seguro?...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia es mía.

¿What else can surprise me?

Summary:

Lograr despertar del estado de coma, es algo casi imposible de suceder, Bella lo logro pero la gran sorpresa que se llevo al despertar, resulta que en su estado de inconsciencia, sus padres hippies la casaron, con un joven desconicido, ya que según ellos estaba escrito en las estrellas, ah y para poder usar su seguro medico.

Como podrá sobrellevar, el vivir en una misma casa, con suegros despreocupados y millonarios, con unos padres con la palabra (locos) escrito en su frente, con unas cuñadas y esposos de estos con el lema vive la vida loca, ah y que se la pasan como conejos (todos).

Y un esposo, mas parecido aun dios griego, cinco años mayor que ella,algo sobre-protector, obsesionado con la velocidad y la música, un fetiche con los dibujos animados y las bandas de Rock, que sabe todo lo referente a ella gracias a sus queridos padres, que resulta ser su nuevo profesor de deporte,y el causante de su accidente.

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Hola? Hay alguien hay, acá vengo con otra loca historia, este es un resumen de la misma como llevara Bella esta nueva vida. JAJAJAJA.

Eso si esto esta cargado de humor, espero que les guste, pronto subiré el primer capitulo,.

Si no es mucha molestia, Reviews no estarían mal,comente haber si les gusta. Besos y pronto nos vemos.


	2. My New Life Part 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Meyer, la loca historia si.

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: My New Life Part 1.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Los rayos del sol me dieron de lleno en el cuerpo, dándome el placer que necesitaba con su calor, tanto tiempo en una habitación encerrada, sin nada de vida con todo a mi alrededor blanco,el techo, blanco la cama, blanco el suelo, blanco el baño, blanco mi ropa, estaba apunto de volverme loca, las únicas cosas que no eran de color blanco y evitaba que me se me quemaran los cables era mi cabello castaño, mis ojos y la mugre en mis uñas.

Una que otra visita de mis padres, que me mantenían algo entretenida con sus loqueras, con el doctor después de mi show solo me miraba con recelo y el enfermero que le rompí el tabique miradas de desprecio.

Pero al fin puedo disfrutar el aire contaminado del pueblo de Forks (bueno peor es nada), que soportar el olor alcohol, sangre y cloro combinado era un revoltijo en mis tripas.

Admiro esas personas que se la pasan todo el tiempo en un hospital, como los enfermeros, los doctores, los cocineros (bueno a esos no tanto que asco de comida), a los de limpieza, y todo el personal.

Para mi que estuve dos meses (uno inconsciente y el otro en recuperación), el hospital era una cárcel de la que quería escapar, pero al fin la libertad es dada a mi (bueno no mucho si estoy atada a un hombre) pero olvidemos eso por un momento.

Ya quiero llegar a la casa y a la vez no quiero, si fuera a mi casa estaría saltando en un pie, pero es la casa de Edward y no estoy muy a gusto por eso, pero no me pude negar, antes de que pudiera decir no, mis padres ya habían hecho las maletas y puesto en venta la casa (cuchitril), sin ni siquiera consultármelo.

Que vamos hacer nosotros unos pobretones viviendo en la casa de desconocidos y millonarios, no he llegado y ya me siento fuera de lugar.

Pero como se dice la vida hay que afrontarla con lo que venga por que siempre te llega tu recompensa que se yo, y me va muy bien en esa casa, hay que ser positivos, como diría mi padre en presencia de una resaca.

-Bella querida, Vamos- la voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos, tomándome de la mano izquierda ya que en la derecha sostenía la única maleta que tenia, llevándome arrastras al estacionamiento de mi ex-cárcel, no dije nada ya que sabia a donde me dirigía.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino nos esperaban mi padre, Edward y Carlisle recostados en un auto ultimo modelo, esta familia debe de estar bien forrada en dinero sera verdad ese dicho de que van al baño y defecan dinero jajaja si tienen un coche como ese, nos acercamos y me permití admirar el coche ¿Tendrán mas autos?.

Edward nada mas verme cerca me arrebato la maleta y la coloco en el maletero del auto, mi madre me soltó la mano y se acerco a mi padre para darle un beso.

Carlisle abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en el lado del conductor, Edward se acerco se detuvo a al lado mio y compartimos el momento a admirar el carro, dio un suspiro.

-Es increíble es un Ford Grand C-MAX, tiene cinco asientos y si se quiere puede tener hasta siete, con potencia 163 CV, me gusta mas un deportivo son mas rapidos, pero no puedo negar que el coche es precioso- comento Edward no se si a mi, pero por si las dudas asentí aunque no entendí nada de lo que dijo, me aparte un poco de el, no es que me desagradara al contrario es muy guapo pero me sentía muy nerviosa cerca de el, me acerque a mis padres los cuales todavía seguían compartiendo gérmenes bucales.

-Bien es hora de ir a casa, Esme ya los quiere conocer- hablo Carlisle a todos, mis padres se separaron por fin, mi madre abrió la puerta trasera y tomo asiento, en cambio mi padre como si fuera uno de los dueños del coche se sentó en el asiento de copiloto rodé los ojos entre y junto a mi se sentó Edward, (grandioso-irónico).

El coche arranco con un ronroneo, Edward suspiro y mis padres comenzaron a cantar que pequeño el mundo es, equivocándose en varias partes no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Carlisle se unió a sus cantos y los únicos que estábamos en silencio eramos Edward y yo.

Charlie y Renee mis queridos pero estúpidos padres, ellos si que saben avergonzarme, juntos hemos vivido muchas aventuras, buenas para ellos, malas para mi aunque estas vez su locura puede que no fuera tan mala puede.

Al casarme con Edward, a mi parecer fue la locura mas grandes que hallan hecho todavía no lo había aceptado completamente, no es algo que se acepta rápidamente, me hallan casado con un hombre desconocido 5 años mayor que yo,aunque todo una deidad pero solo tengo 17 me falta un año para graduarme de la secundaria, sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo al enterarme paso por mi mente.

Cuando me avisaron que estuve en estado de coma por un mes y que con varios tratamientos lograron que despertara lo primero que hice fue disculparme con mis padres ya que pensé que el dinero lo habían sacado de la venta del Van, estaba hasta algo orgullosa de ellos habían usado su mente.

**Flashback**

_-Papá, mamá lamento mucho que hayan tenido que vender su Van para pagar el tratamiento- mentí a medias lo lamentaba pero no mucho casi estoy hasta agradecida ese vehículo era una horrorosidad todavía no se de donde carrizo la compraron, ja a quien se la venderían._

_-¿Vender nuestra Van?, no hija como puedes siquiera pensar eso- me recrimino mi madre como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio, joder ni en coma me puedo deshacer de esa cosa._

_-Y de donde sacaron el dinero para pagar el tratamiento ah- pregunte ya que no se me acabaron las ideas no habrían robado, dios espero que no._

_-Oh querida con tu seguro medico- me contesto alegremente, como algo obvio._

_-Ah con mi seguro medico bien- hable ya tranquila dando un suspiro menos mal que no robaron por que iba a mat... momento- Yo no tengo seguro medico, ni siquiera un seguro en mi cuarto, oh yo ni siquiera tengo un cuarto-_

_-Oh ahora si tiene la dos cosas el seguro y el cuarto de tu esposo- hablo esta vez el enfermero que se encontraba a un lado mío alterándome completamente._

_-¿Esposo?, ¿Qué esposo?, nada de esposo, yo no tengo esposo, no hay esposo, cero esposo, yo no.. - era lo único que salia de mi boca mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar._

_Por dios de que están hablando, respira Bella esto debe ser un error si es eso es un error, si lo único que yo tengo son ratas y cucarachas en la casa me tranquilice un poco._

_-Yo no estoy casada, por los cayos de Charlie si solo tengo 17 años ni siquiera tengo la edad legal- le comunique al enfermero para que pudiera ver el error de todo._

_-Si querida si lo estas, felicidades mi hija ya esta grande- me comunico mi padre con lagrimas en los ojos y sorbiéndose los mocos por favor no podía tener unos padres normales._

_-¡Que no! yo no he firmado ningún papel se los juro a todos- exclame desesperada, estaba segura que mi cabeza se estaba inflando a punto de explotar como las comiquitas, necesitaba que me creyeran._

_-Eso es cierto tu no firmaste ningún papel- me informo mi madre, tranquilizándome inmediatamente por dios yo casada jajaja me reí internamente nada mas imaginármelo- Pero nosotros si- mi risa interna se convirtió en un grito de furia._

_-¿QUE?-_

_-Si querida gracias a nosotros estas casada con un hermoso joven- me informo mi madre con una gran sonrisa, escuche una tos a mi izquierda pero no le di importancia, estaba muy concentrada intentando desintegrar a mis padres con mis nulos rayos láser, vamos cíclope hazte notar._

_-¿PORQUE DIABLOS HICIERON SEMEJANTE MIERDA?- les grite furica, mientras crispaba mis manos y hasta sentía que humo salia de mis oídos._

_-Estaba escrito en las estrellas- me respondieron al unisonido mientras levantaban su brazo derecho señalaban el blanco techo._

_Escrito en las estrellas, ¿estrellas?, estrellas son las que los voy a ser ver cuando les.. ARG dios por que me diste como padres a este par de ... que mal hice en mi vida pasada._

_-Ustedes, ustedes- respire profundo y volví hablar- Ustedes me casaron con un desconocido mientras estaba inconsciente, por que según estaba escrito en las estrellas- les pregunte con los dientes apretados para contenerme de gritar ya que mis padres estarán locos pero al menos les deben quedar algunas neuronas._

_-Bueno Isabella,también por el seguro medico- se inmiscuyo el enfermero al que calle empotrando le mi puño fuertemente en su nariz._

_El enfermero se sujetaba fuertemente la nariz de la que le brotaba sangre y mas sangre me dirigía una mirada de odio, me encogí de hombros eso lo molesto mas gruño y salio de la habitación, eso le enseñara a no inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas, me sobe mi mano que me dolía por el golpe, volví a la conversación con mis padres los cuales ahora estaban bailando en el medio de la habitación._

_-Papá, mamá pueden parar- les ordene con los dientes apretados como si fueran niños chiquitos, lo cual como siempre funciono se detuvieron nada mas escucharme y se acercaron a mi- Respondan me casaron con un desconocido para usar su seguro medico- _

_-Querida como puedes pensar eso de nosotros, no estamos locos- como no- Tu si lo conoces- hablo esta vez mi padre, dejándome un momento pensando lo conozco quien seria el muy desgraciado, si no tengo ningún amigo, Ummm sera un amigo de ellos, oh no seria el gordo de Billy, no, no, no._

-_Lo conozco ¿De donde?- pregunte un tanto temerosa por la respuesta, por favor que no sea __Billy__, por favor que no sea __Billy__ rogaba internamente._

_-Es Edward- hablo mi madre, ¿Edward? quien coño es Edward, haber piensa Bella de donde carrizo tu conoces ha alguien llamado Edward a nadie._

_-¿Quien es Edward? mamá yo no conozco A NINGUN EDWARD- calma Bella respira y inhala exhala, piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito._

_-Si lo conoces cariño, fue el que te atropello- me respondió mi madre y después no supe mas de mi._

_-Isabella...Despierta...Isabella- el insoportable olor del alcohol me saco de mi letargo, abrí mis ojos lentamente algo perdida en mi mente- Bien ya despertaste sigamos con la conversación- reconocí la voz del Doctor Clacs._

_¿Conversación? Entonces nada fue un sueño mis lunáticos padres me casaron, con un tal Edward el cual fue el que me atropello y causante de estar un mes entero en coma, que mas me puede pasar, ya me lo imagino un viejo, panzón, sin dientes, con pelo en el pecho y borracho, por que a mi._

_Perfecto nada mas que perfecto deje de atormentarme y me volví a sentar, me quede callada un momento hasta que explote._

_-USTEDES PAR DE LOCOS ME CASARON CON UN VIEJO, PANZÓN, BORRACHO, POR QUE ESTABA ESCRITO EN LAS MALDITAS ESTRELLAS, Y PARA USAR SU MALDITO SEGURO MEDICO QUE DE SEGURO LO VA A NECESITAR CUANDO TERMINE CON EL, NI SU MADRE LO VA A RECONOCER, TRAIGANMELO HASTA ACA QUE ME VA A ESCUCHAR DE USTEDES ME ENCARGO LUEGO- señale a mis padres los cuales solo me veían con un gran sonrisa ocasionando que mi enojo creciera- Y TU QUE ME VES DOCTOR DEL DEMONIO, BUSCAME A ESE HIJO DE SU MADRE- termine ya que no quería ofender a la señora madre que de seguro y estaba muerta._

_El doctor salio inmediatamente en busca del desgraciado ese, cuando lo tenga frente a mi no se va olvidar nunca de Isabella Marie Swan._

_-Cariño no es necesario que te pongas así deberías de estar feliz de que estés ya casada- me hablo mi madre como intentando hacerme entrar en razón._

_-¿FELIZ?¿FELIZ? ARG... FELIZ ME VOY A SENTIR CUANDO LE META UN GOLPE TAN FUERTE QUE SE NESECITARA CIRUGIA PARA SACAR MI PUÑO DE SU ASQUEROSO ROSTRO- ya podía imaginármelo me hacia sentir muy bien, ya había elegido el puño le di un besito para la buena suerte._

_-¿Qué es lo que dices cielos? Sabes del refrán, haz el amor y evita la guerra- me hablo esta vez mi padre con su filosofía hippie barata, intente de nuevo desintegrarlos con rayos láser vamos funciona, demonios el estado de coma no me pudo dar súper poderes, oh a lo mejor no se como utilizarlos Ummm el pujar es algo ya tachado, espero que no huela nada._

_-¿ACASO ESTABAN DROGADOS? ES ESO ¡ESTABAN DROGADO!S QUE ACEPTARON LA PROPUESTA DE ESE MALDITO, DEGENERADO, BORRACHO, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO VAN A DROGARSE MAS SE LOS PROHIBO- hable firmemente y al fin me pude regodear de felicidad, sus rostros pacíficos habían cambiado a uno de total horror como si Freddy Kruger estuviera frente a ellos con una cierra en mano a punto de rebanarles el cuello, descubrí sus kriptonitas._

_-No por favor cielo no, nos hagas estos te juramos que estábamos en nuestras facultades cuando te casamos con el joven Edward no,no- me rogó mi madre al punto de casi arrodillarse y mi padre solo me miraba con ojos llorosos._

_-YA LO HE DICHO CERO DROGAS PARA USTEDES DOS- para nada iba a cambiar de opinión que sufran jeje quien los manda de locos hacer semejante tarades. _

_-Cielo por favor no, nos hagas esto- esta vez fue mi padre el que rogaba._

_-YA HE DICHO, ahora salgan por favor necesito pensar- les pedí no quería verlos en estos momentos._

_-Oh querida no hace falta que nos...- hablaba mi madre como una paraulata pero la deje de escuchar y dirigí mi mirada a la puerta en espera de que el doctor entrara con Edward._

_-Por favor-volví a repetir, mis padres se resignaron y salieron de la habitación._

_Estando sola intentaba tranquilizarme un poco, pero no lo lograba como mis padres me pudieron hacer esto, jamas se los perdonaría, si mis padres no eran normales, pero ni los seres mas locos del planeta podrían haber aceptado semejante locura, deje de mirar un momento la puerta y mire por la ventana de la habitación, sabia que todavía estaba en recuperación y no poseía la fuerza necesaria __para levantarme y caminar por mi misma,no se como pude romperle la nariz al enfermero pero ni me __arrepentía se lo tiene merecido, así que desde la cama contemple los rayos de sol que traspasaban la cortina blanca, no escuche cuando la puerta fue abierta, ni los pasos de alguien acercándose a la cama._

_-Hola, Isabella... Yo soy Edward Cullen... Ummm el doctor Clacs me dijo que querías verme- escuche esa voz, ese nombre Edward, la tranquilidad se fue al garete deje de mirar la ventana dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta._

_-ASI QUE TU ERES EL...-me calle abruptamente nada mas observar al espécimen que tenia a mi lado, ese no era ningún viejo, era un joven le calculo de unos 23 años, no era ningún panzón al contrario tenia un cuerpo atlético esa camiseta blanca sin mangas le hacia marcar todos sus abdominales y esos brazos dios que brazos solo diré que me encantaría estar toda mi vida abrazada a ellos, era hermoso su rostro era perfecto su fuerte mandíbula,esas cejas pobladas, esa nariz recta, esos pómulos pronunciados ese cabello salvaje de un extraño color cobrizo, sus labios, esos ojos esmeraldas penetrantes que me observaban con algo de miedo ¿por que sera?, que importa así que este es mi esposo no esta nada mal, para nada mal tal vez y debería pensar mejor si perdonar a mis padres después de todo._

_-Este bueno si yo soy el que te atropello y se caso contigo si era eso lo que querías decir- hablo Edward, al notar mi silencio._

_-Aja como me atropellaste estabas borracho- le pregunte de lleno, ese día yo estaba algo distraída por lo tarde que era._

_-Oh no yo no estaba borracho, cansado si todo fue muy tapido, cerré mis ojos por un momento y al abrirlos zas tu estabas justo en medio de la calle, yo iba a mucha velocidad así que intente esquivarte pero el costado del coche te golpeo y yo choque con un árbol, de verdad lamento mucho lo ocurrido- se estaba disculpando, lo perdonas Bella tampoco fue su culpa, bueno no toda yo también debí de estar pendiente si acaso venia un coche, ahs que mas da, perdónalo se nota lo arrepentido que esta mirarle sus ojos._

_-Esta bien te perdono, total y no fue toda tu culpa, pero como... no debiste de haberte casado conmigo- le reproche._

_-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero hubieron unos problemas acá en el hospital, no te querían atender por no tener dinero, y tanto mi padre como yo no cargábamos dinero encima en esos momentos, así que lo único que se nos ocurrió fue decir que tenias un seguro medico que era el mio por ser mi esposa, mi padre Carlisle como abogado nos caso inmediatamente y como eres menor de edad tus padres firmaron el casamiento todo es legal,el director de aquí nada mas ver el acta de matrimonio y tu nuevo apellido mando a que te examinaran inmediatamente- hablo rápidamente._

_Dejándome un momento para analizar todo así que si no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron ahorita tendría tieso hasta mi trasero, menos mal que no, todavía no quería morir, Isabella Swan estaba muy joven para morir, jeje un momento._

_-Dijiste nuevo apellido-_

_-Si ya no eres mas Isabella Swan sino Isabella Cullen- contesto este._

_Isabella Cullen, Cullen, Cullen... Isabella Cullen bueno no sonaba para nada mal, hasta me gustaba, que diablos estas pensando Bella, cambia de conversación._

_-Tu familia no se enojaron por esto- la pregunta que mas rondaba por mi cabeza._

_-Para nada, mi padre Carlisle fue el de la idea, mi madre Esme esta muy contenta, Rosalie y Alice mis hermanas mayores también están casadas con mis mejores amigos Emmet y Jasper Hale si supieras como lo hicieron todavía me causa risa jaja, se casaron el mismo día ambas parejas el mismo dia hace como 4 años y están muy contentos por mi aunque si un poco enojados por haberles ganado- comento Edward, ¿ganado? su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sorprendiéndolo- Bien esa es la alarma, me tengo que ir se me hace tarde, hasta luego Bella- se despidió._

_-Adiós- no me escucho, ya había desaparecido por la puerta, solté un suspiro, y me recosté en la cama tenia un poco de sueño, ¿podría soportar todo esto?. _

**Fin del Flashback**

No sabia mucho de el, lo poco que su papá era Carlisle Cullen el hombre que ahora se encontraba conduciendo el coche, su madre se llamaba Esme Cullen, tenia dos hermanas mayores que eran Rosalie y Alice las cuales estaban casadas con los hermanos Emmet y Jasper Hale a ninguno conocía y que tanto mis padres como yo, vamos a vivir todos en la misma casa.

Edward me había visitado unas cuantas veces al hospital, pero solo un Hola y Adiós era lo que habíamos compartido yo por nervios y el bueno no lo se.

Ya estaba aburrida en el auto, mis padres y Carlisle seguían cantando a mas no poder si aunque sea cantaran bonito, los ignore y dirigí mi mirada en Edward este se encontraba viendo el paisaje por la ventana estaba muy concentrado, lo imite y lo único que se veía pasar rápidamente eran arboles, monte y mas monte lo desesperante todo color verde.

-Ya llegamos- canturreo Carlisle, mi madre nada mas escucho las palabras de Carlisle se bajo del coche rápidamente tal y como una niña pequeña, di un suspiro y baje también del coche, mi padre hizo lo propio.

Alce mi rostro y un exclamo fue lo que salio de mi boca, ante mi se encontraba no una casa, si no una mansión, (Claro Bella son ricos, que esperabas que vivieran en el basurero) creo que mi mandíbula tocaba el suelo.

-¿Fascinante no?- me pregunto Edward ya con mi maleta en mano, no pude hablar por que me había tragado la lengua, por lo que solo asentí- Aunque la de Chicago era mas grande, pero bueno entremos- comento como si nada, dejándome ahora si preguntando seriamente sera que trabajan con la mafia o algo, seguí a Edward que esperaba que Carlisle consiguiera la llave para que abriera la puerta de entrada.

Mire los alrededores de la casa y lo que veía era puro bosque deberíamos de estar pendientes por si acaso nos venia a visitar Caperucita roja preguntándonos por su abuela, jaja que cosas son las que pienso, algo acaparo toda mi atención, la Van esa porquería de coche con la que los locos de mis padres gastaron el poco de dinero que teníamos, era tan escandalosa, salí de mis pensamientos gracias al empujón de mi madre para que entrara a la mansión al igual que Edward y Carlisle.

Si el exterior de la mansión era fascinante no puedo describir como es el interior, todo se encontraba hermosamente decorado, a leguas se podía notar que todo era muy valioso, estoy segura que nada mas el bote de basura de acá valía mas que yo.

Carlisle nos guío a la sala, se lanzo a un mueble doble de este rebotando y acostándose a sus ancha, nos hizo una seña con la mano para que lo imitáramos, me acerque muy cuidadosa de no llevarme por el medio un objeto de valor, por algo me llaman la torpe Swan, bueno ahora seria la torpe Cullen, hay veces en las que yo misma me comparo con el Chavo puedo decir que pasa pena conmigo.

Me senté en un mueble individual de color beige, Edward lo hizo al frente mio y mis padres en uno doble algo apartado de mi, y se empezaron a besuquear ya habían pasado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, aparte la mirada de ellos ya que mis tripas querían hacer acto de presencia, estuvimos un momento en silencio, Carlisle viéndose los dientes en un espejo no se de donde diablos lo había sacado, Edward se encontraba susurrándose a si mismo mientras observaba su reloj, mis padres tocándose las amígdalas con sus lenguas y yo jugueteando con un mechón de pelo, hasta que una voz llamo la atención de todos.

-Edward, mi amor por fin llegaste, te extrañe- fue la voz de una mujer la que se escucho por las escaleras y de esta bajaba corriendo una perra y se lanzaba a besar los labios de _mi _esposo.

Juro que vi rojo como esa _cosa_, podía siquiera admirar los labios de _mi_ marido estaba a punto de tomarla por el cuello para ahorcarla, pero Edward la aparto y ¿le sonrío?,le sonrío, LE SONRIO, como mierda le pudo sonreír frente a mi al menos debería tenerme algo de respeto, la abrazo, le dio un beso en la cabeza, y se levanto del sofá con _esa _en brazos.

-Yo también te extrañe, pero no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me marche solo un par de horas- hablo Edward dirigiéndole la mirada a no se quien, yo estaba enviándole mi mejor mirada de odio a la perra que tenia en sus brazos la cual me miraba divertida, ya estaba pensando en las mejores maneras de desasearme de _esa_ asarla en el horno seria fabuloso.

-Oh es cierto, cariño pero te extraño mucho al fin te tengo junto a mi después de ese largo año- Edward por fin dejo en el suelo a la perra, y se dirigía abrazar a la mujer que había hablado antes y a la cual no había visto ¿quien sera?, le comunique a la perra mentalmente que la estaría vigilando y luego la ignore completamente.

-Bien mamá te entiendo perfectamente- Edward tomo de la mano a su madre y la acerco a mi, yo inmediatamente me levante- Esta es Isabella la chica que deje en estado de coma después de atropellarla y para reivindicar mi error me case para poder ayudarla con mi seguro medico no quería tener un muerto en mi conciencia, je-je Bella esta es mi madre Esme- nos presento con esas palabras tan _románticas _hacia mi que me llegaron al corazón (se nota el sarcasmo) _._

Esme me abrazo nada mas Edward terminara de hablar- Oh querida eres... un asco- o.O ugh fueron las dulces palabras de mi suegra- Pero mira tu cabello grasoso, tu aliento es asqueroso, esa ropa de quinta que ni combina, oh no tus uñas- se lamentaba Esme mientras me hacia una inspección rayos x, le dirigí una mirada de auxilio a mis padres para que hicieran algo.

-Oh si Bella, estas asquerosa, coincido contigo Esme- esas fueron las palabras de defensa de mi _querida_ madre, mientras mi padre solo asentía en acuerdo.

-CARLISLE- exclamo fuertemente Esme, lo cual al estar tan cerca mio puedo decir que me dejo media sorda, Carlisle que se encontraba admirando su cabello, dio un salto y voltio inmediatamente hacia su adorada esposa.

-Dime amor- pregunto mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sofá.

-Tienes que denunciar al hospital, por tan malos servicios a sus pacientes, de paso que llegan lo mas enfermos posibles, al menos deberían darles un trato mejor, pero miren nada mas como viene Isabella, ahora es una Cullen y como Cullen debieron tratarla mejor, por algo usaron nuestro seguro medico en donde se señala estrictamente que deben tratarnos como reyes aunque nos estemos muriendo- hablo Esme rápidamente, en donde Edward asentía en señal de acuerdo con cada palabra que decía, y Carlisle le prestaba total atención.

-Estoy en total acuerdo contigo querida, un Cullen es un Cullen, inmediatamente me encargo del caso- expreso Carlisle seriamente, mientras se dirigía a no se donde antes de marcharse me hablo- Tranquila me haré cargo de que paguen, por no haberte atendido como era debido- yo solamente asentí estaba de acuerdo que pagaran, por algo soy una Cullen me trataron muy mal, Ummm ya el apellido se me subió a la cabeza, solo me encogí de hombros y me volví a sentar con cuidado en el sofá.

-Edward cariño ayúdame a preparar la cena- pidió Esme, pude notar que Edward asintió y desaparecieron por un pasillo al ver que no se encontraba nadie mas en la sala que mis padres revolviéndose en el mueble.

Cerré mis ojos y me perdí en mi mundo, pensando en como mi vida cambio tan drásticamente de solterona a mujer casada nunca he tenido un novio y ahora tengo el esposo mas hermoso del mundo con el cual la mayor conversación que ha tenido conmigo duro aproximadamente 3 minutos, estaba algo drogada y era para informarme lo referente a mi cambio de apellido, de pobretona a millonaria, de vivir en una casa que mas parecía una ratonera con solo una habitación y un mueble con los esplines por fuera (esa era mi cama) ah vivir en una mansión con mas camas que una propia tienda, de tener a unos padres lunáticos ahora al combo se une la familia de Edward. Sorpresas, sorpresas.

Me reí internamente, di un suspiro cansado, tenia que volver a mi nueva vida, abrí los ojos y me lleve la gran sorpresa.

Frente a mi rozando casi mi nariz, se encontraba un monstruo de color verde, mirándome seriamente y a su lado otro monstruo de color morado.

El monstruo verde me sonrío macabramente- Hola- me dijo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grite como respuesta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿Hola? Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta loca historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y por lo menos robado una sonrisa, Bella ya llego a la mansión y conoció a nuestra querida Esme y un poco el comportamiento de Carlisle, jajaja quienes serán los dos monstruos que aparecieron frente a Bella.

Muchas, muchas gracias por los alertas, favoritos y sus reviews me pusieron muy contenta.

Reviews, si les gusto el capi y si no les gusto también, las sugerencias no estarían mal. Besos.


	3. My New Life Part 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Meyer, solo la historia sale de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: My New Life Part 2.

.

.

.

**BPOV:**

Sin conformarme con gritar, empuje con la poca fuerza que tenia al monstruo de color morado que tenia mas cerca y aprovechando el espacio que dejo me escabullí y corrí a ocultarme detrás del mueble en el que antes se encontraba Carlisle acostado.

Empece a orar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, hay Santa María purísima no dejes que estos monstruos me maten, soy muy joven para morir no he vivido nada importante en mi vida (aparte de casarme, pero eso no cuenta estaba dormida), no quiero morir virgen.

Hay ¡me van a sacar el cerebro, descuartizar y quemar! por favor, por favor no, quien se quedara a cuidar a Charlie y Renee no durarían ni 2 días vivos con sus loqueras yo soy la que los mantiene en la línea.

Sentí que colocaban una mano en mi hombro un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y lo único que me quedaba era suplicar por mi vida.

-AHHHHH no me coman, soy muy joven para morir- exclame al borde de las lagrimas, mientras tomaba las piernas de quien sea que me haya tocado, estaba apunto de besarle los pies.

-Bella- esa voz- ¿Estas bien?-

-¿Edward?- pregunte tímidamente sin levantar la mirada, que tal si era una trampa y los monstruos podían imitar las voces.

-Si Bella soy yo- un tanto recelosa alce mi rostro y la tranquilidad volvió a mi si era Edward- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto algo ¿preocupado?.

-He si claro que estoy bien jeje- reí nerviosa mientras soltaba sus piernas y me levantaba rápidamente.

-De verdad y por que gritabas-

-Jajaja bueno es que... unos monstruos aparecieron frente a mi... bueno no se si eran monstruos pero por sus colores me pareció que si... a lo mejor y alucine sabes el coma y eso- me excuse rápidamente que vergüenza.

-¿Monstruos?- me pregunto confundido, pero al momento pareció comprenderlo todo- Ah te refieres acaso a ¿Emmet y Jasper?-

-¿Emmet y Jasper?- esta vez la confundida era yo.

-Si Emmet y Jasper mis cuñados ven y te los presento- me tomo de la mano (era la primera vez que teníamos contacto, creo y escucho hasta los fuegos artificiales) me guió hasta la ¿cocina?- se asustaron un poco por tu grito- iba comentando yo solo me limite a escucharlo, no quería decir algo que me hiciera pasar mas vergüenza.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, me soltó la mano (para desgracia mía) y empujo las puertas de si efectivamente la cocina, en donde se encontraban Esme preparando la cena, mis padres ¿en que momento se vinieron hasta acá? sentados ambos en una banqueta y los dos sujetos que me habían asustado el mas grande y de color morado buscando algo en la nevera y el verde algo mas bajo ayudando a Esme en la cocina.

-Ya la traje chicos, el grito fue por que creyó que eran monstruos jaja por su color- comento Edward ¿por que tenia que decir eso?.

Una gran carcajada se escucho por toda la cocina, provenía del chico de color morado ¿quien seria Jasper o acaso Emmet? no tengo ni idea, lo que si sabia era que se estaba dando vida riendo a mis expensas.

-No... lo... pue...JAJAJA...puedo... creer- hablo a duras penas mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, causando que me enojara un poco.

-Tu si sabes escogerlas Edward- comento el de color verde, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ummm venga chicos esta es mi esposa Isabella, Bella estos son Emmet-me señalo al de color morado que aduras penas asintió ya que se sostenía fuertemente del refrigerador para no caerse de la risa viéndolo bien con esa camisa verde que tenia me parecía mucho a Barney- Y este es Jasper- esta vez me señalo al de color verde.

-Mucho gusto Bella- me dijo Jasper.

-Lo mismo digo, pero no ha este- señale a Emmet- con esas pintas me recuerdas a Barney gordinflón- me separe de Edward el cual estaba riendo a carcajadas por mi comentario al igual que Jasper en cambio Emmet había dejado de reír y me miraba seriamente, lo ignore me senté en un banquillo.

-Óyeme Bella, yo no soy ningún gordinflón sera la pintura que me hace ver así- se defendió Barney como niño chiquito.

-Si, si lo que tu digas- respondí, su sonrisa volvió a emerger- Gor-din-flón- deletree y tal como su sonrisa apareció desapareció, iba a defenderse pero una voz se le adelanto.

-Por que tales risas, cuéntenme el chiste- apareció frente a nosotros una chica muy bajita de color azul y tras ella una mas alta de color amarillo.

-¿Qué es esto la aparición de los power ranger?- susurre bajito, Edward que estaba mas cerca de mi pareció escucharlo aumentando sus carcajadas cayendo al piso y tomándose fuertemente de su estomago.

-Aquí nuestra nueva cuñada Bella, nos informo que en nuestra casa vive Barney- le hablo Jasper a la pitufa, mientras señalaba a un serio Emmet.

-Jeje en serio Emmet eres muy parecido y mas con esa camisa- comento la chica de color amarillo.

-Rose- se quejo el gordinflón asiendo un puchero.

-Y tu de que te ríes Edward- pregunto pitufina la cual seria Alice, aun Edward que seguía revolcándose en el suelo, como un perro con pulgas.

-Es que... Bella... jajaja están chistosa- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Así que tu eres Bella mi nueva cuñada, mucho gusto yo soy la gran Alice- eso lo diría en sentido figurativo- Y esta es mi hermanita Rosalie-

-Hola- fue todo lo que dije mientras las saludaba con la mano.

Las chicas sin conformarse con eso se me lanzaron encima para abrazarme casi asiéndome caer del banquillo.

-¡VAMOS HACER GRANDES AMIGAS!- exclamaron al unisonido a lo que yo solo asentí.

-Edward cariño por favor levántate del suelo y si puedes pone la mesa Jasper ayudarle- hablo Esme a lo que los susodichos asintieron salieron de la cocina- Emmet podrías informarle a Carlisle que la cena ya esta casi lista y que vamos a servirla en 30 minutos para que se vaya desocupando-

-Si mamá- contesto este saliendo al igual que los chicos de la cocina dejándome un poco confundida ¿mamá? Bueno sera costumbre.

-He Esme quieres que te ayude en algo- pregunte ya que no quería parecer una floja sin hacer nada.

-No es necesario querida, pero Rosalie Alice por favor arreglenla mírenla esta hecha un asco, pobresita tienen 30 minutos hagan lo mejor que puedan- las chicas asintieron me dirigieron una mirada de lastima por favor mi autoestima no podría estar mas baja.

-Vamos Bella ya veras como te vamos a dejar- hablo pitufina mientras me tomaba por el brazo y junto a Rosalie me llevaban casi a rastras fuera de la cocina, subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entramos en una gran habitación muy parecida a las tiendas de makeover.

-Guao de quien es esta habitación- exclame mas que sorprendida.

-De todas las mujeres Cullen- contesto Alice mientras revoloteaba a mi alrededor.

Mientras yo no dejaba de ver el cuarto había de todo, pinturas de labios, esmalte de uñas, rimel, acondicionadores para el cabello, secadores, planchitas en fin estaba completamente equipado para hacer feliz a una mujer.

-Bien Bella vamos- Rosalie me tomo de la mano y me llevo a rastras ya que yo seguía ensimismada viendo todo a mi alrededor- Acá esta el baño, toma el acondicionador y el champú el jabón se encuentra dentro báñate lo mas rápido que puedas y también te depilas- me informo rápidamente mientras me empujaba dentro del baño y cerraba la puerta en mis narices, solo asentí a la puerta y me dispuse hacer lo que me pidió.

Me tarde un poco tratando de entender como se abría la ducha, tenia infinidad de bueno ni siquiera se como se llaman y no sabia cual era el indicado para el agua caliente, escogí al azar con la típica canción De- Ti- Marin pero para mala suerte el agua salio súper fría es decir temperatura para bañar a locos, pero me aguante me lave el cuerpo rápidamente con el primer jabón que conseguí había infinidades y iba perder una eternidad de tiempo para escoger, me lave el pelo arduamente primero con el champú y luego con el acondicionador tome la afeitadora que mas me gusto (era verde) y me depile rápidamente sin dejar ni un solo pelo en mi cuerpo (el cabello, cejas y pestañas no cuentan) y milagrosamente no me hice ningún daño, cerré la regadera tome una toalla me seque, cubrí y salí del baño espero no haberme tardado tanto.

-Ya era hora , te tardaste una eternidad- me riño Ali-pitu.

-Lo siento-

-Esta bien vamos solo nos quedan 15 minutos- hablo esta vez Rosalie mientras me jalaba del brazo y me sentaba en una silla donde frente a esta se encontraba un gran espejo.

Luego de un largo tiempo las chicas al fin terminaron y nos dirigimos al comedor.

-Hola queridas ya la cena esta apunto de servirse así que tomen asiendo, oh Bella ahora si pareces una Cullen- hablo Esme.

-¡Yo! mami puedo si, puedo escoger el puesto en donde se sentara cada uno si por fis- rogaba Ali-pitu a Esme.

-Claro mi cielo-

-Wiiiiiii bien dejen que piense un momento- pitufina formo una pose de pensadora con su mano azulada en su barbilla, luego de un minuto- Ya se tu papi te sentaras en la punta izquierda, al lado de ti mi mami, luego mi hermanita Rose, junto a ella Barney, después Belli Bells, le sigue su papi, luego su mami, al lado de ella mi hermanito hermoso, le sigo yo después mi hermoso jasper y luego le sigue Susu-.

-¡Si! Susu se va a sentar al lado mio- exclamo feliz Carlisle ¿Quien era esa tal Susu?.

Todos acatamos las instrucciones de pitufina y nos sentamos en la mesa ya se encontraba la comida que íbamos a consumir.

-Y donde esta Susu- pregunto Edward.

-Cierto- hablo Esme- Yo la llamo, SUSU QUERIDA HORA DE COMER- inmediatamente se escucho como alguien correteaba por el pasillo y apareció frente a todos la perra que antes se le había lanzado en brazos a Edward ¿Ella es Susu?.

-Susu vamos sientate- la perra rápidamente le hizo caso a Carlisle y se sentó en la silla al lado de este, Hulk desnutrido le coloco frente a ella un plato especial con comida dentro la perra inmediatamente comenzó a comer.

La cena primero transcurrió en silencio solo se escuchaba los cubiertos chocar con los platos, los primeros minutos parecíamos una familia normal cenando.

Aunque esa paz desapareció cuando Ali-pitu busco respuestas para calmar la curiosidad que la consumía.

-Oye hermanito como y porque fue que se casaron Bella y tu-

-Bueno...-Edward por lo visto no estaba seguro que responder, pero las insistencias de Alice y de todos los demás (además que yo también tenia curiosidad) lo obligaron a responder.

-Bueh el como lo hizo nuestro padre Carlisle sabes que el es abogado- un Yeihhh se escucho por el lugar en donde estaba Carlisle sentado- Y el porque fue que no contábamos dinero para esos momentos- culmino Edward de lo mas tranquilo dejándonos igual yo todavía no entendía nada.

-Joder Edward danos todos los detalles- exigió Barney que se notaba cabreado ¿por que? no se.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando atropelle a Bella primero llame a Carlisle para que me dijera que hacer- ¿Que? A lo mejor planeaba dejarme botada en un basurero a la espera de que me hallaran muerta porque obvio lo primero que tenia que haber hecho era llevarme al hospital-

"El me dijo que tenia que llevarla al hospital- Exacto punto para Carlisle-

Que el iba para haya y me esperaba, así que hice lo que me dijo llegamos al hospital los doctores se llevaron a Bella pero inmediatamente regresaron preguntando por el dinero-

Yo no tenia no había ido al banco y Carlisle había dejado la billetera en casa, los médicos nos comunicaron que sin dinero o seguro medico no la atendían.

Extrañamente los padres de Bella hicieron acto de presencia mientras cantaban algo de las estrellas, todavía no entiendo como se enteraron que Bella estaba moribunda, les explicamos la situación y ellos tampoco tenían dinero a Carlisle se le ocurrió lo del casamiento tenia los documentos para llevarlo a cabo- no me jodas olvido su billetera pero no los papeles para realizar una boda-

Renee y Charlie estuvieron de acuerdo, fue rápido y como yo no quería ir a la cárcel acepte y así es como paso todo y la razón por la que ustedes estén así- culmino su relato Edward mientras señalaba con su mano a los Power Ranger riéndose a carcajadas".

-Cuéntenme ¡yo quiero saber! ¿que pasa? ¿Porque ellos están de ese magnifico color?- pregunto mi madre tal niña caprichosa y entrometida en lo que mi padre devoraba un muslo de pollo como cerdo.

-Lo que pasa querida Renee es que mis adorados hijos hace años hicieron una apuesta de quien se casaba de la manera mas sorprendente, ya todos están casados y Edward resulto ganador por lo cual le pidió a los chicos que se llenaran de pintura estoy tan orgullosa de el- hablo Esme con voz emocionada recibiendo algunos comentarios.

-Pura suerte de principiante-

-Una de mil-

-Lo dejamos ganar-

-¿Y como se casaron ustedes chicos?- cuestiono mi padre con la cara toda embarrada de grasa.

-Bueno mi osito y yo nos escapamos a las vegas, Emmet se disfrazo de Tarzan y yo de Jane fue todo muy bonito, nos caso un mono muy bien entrenado esa si fue una boda genial estábamos seguros que ganaríamos- hablo Rosalie en lo que jugueteaba con su cabello pero en serio ¿Tarzan y Jane? ¿Un mono de verdad? ¿Se escaparon a las vegas?.

-Hay si querida fue hermoso, lastima que no nos invitaron, sin embargo luego viajamos a las selvas de Brasil a acampar para su luna de miel- ese comentario de Carlisle aclaro mi duda de como ellos se habían tomado lo del casamiento al parecer muy bien si hasta luna de miel le regalaron.

-Bueno después de que estos locos se casaran Alice y yo tomamos cartas sobre el asunto nosotros ¡íbamos a ganar! Lo planeamos por un tiempo contratamos a un juez por Internet y viajamos en familia a Cancún, luego escalamos unos metros el volcán que hay allí, y al desnudo nos casamos fue original- hablo Hulk desnutrido es decir Jasper.

¿Que? ¿Desnudos? ¿Volcán? Acaso esta familia no tiene filtro, menos mal que la mía tenia sentido común.

-Oh al desnudo me hubiera gustado ser una invitada- se lamento para desgracia mi madre a la vez que mi padre asentía.

-Oh tranquilos Renee Charlie tenemos fotos- hablo para tranquilizarlos Alice.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- mi padre con una gran sonrisa.

-Sin embargo el tonto de Edward nos gano- se enfurruño Barney.

-Jajaja ¡como siempre Emmet! nadie puede conmigo- prepotente hablaba el que ahora seria mi esposo.

-Tsk Rose se nos hubiera ocurrido, atropellarte y casarnos. contigo inconsciente no estuviéramos de este color- no había escuchado tantas estupideces en mi corta vida.

-Por dios Emmet nunca lo hubiéramos ideado, ademas Edward se tomo bastantes años para casarse- hablo Rosalie.

-Rosalie si mal no recuerdo ustedes se casaron cuando tenían 23 años al igual que Alice, yo recién tengo 22 años me case mas joven que ustedes, ahora Emmet y tu tienen 27 años y Alice y Jasper 26 años no metan la edad en discusión, por que yo no tengo la culpa de ser mas joven, acéptenlo les gane y Emmet tampoco es que hubiera planeado atropellar a una muchacha y casarme con ella fue un accidente- hablo Edward seriamente y al parecer algo ofendido por los comentarios de Emmet y Rosalie.

-Lo siento Edward- al unisonido tanto Emmet como Rosalie se disculparon después de notar la mirada que les dirigía Esme era aterradora, por ello Alice y Jasper que al parecer iban a decir algo decidieron por su bienestar quedarse callados.

Mientras yo no me podía creer toda esa información era mucho para un día que tan loca era esta gente apostar algo como el casamiento me mantuve callada en toda la conversación y ya estaba enojada por lo que mejor decidí retirarme a la habitación.

-Disculpen pero ya estoy agotada mejor me retiro, Esme me podrías decir cual es mi habitación- mentí quería digerir todo esto a solas.

-Oh de acuerdo querida, Edward hijo podrías por favor guiarla-

-No Edward no es necesario que te levantes, no quiero interrumpirte estas comiendo- eso me haría sentir mal la comida era sagrada para toda persona.

-Tranquila Bella no tengo problemas, ademas ya termine de comer ven que te llevo a la habitación- Edward sin esperar respuesta de mi parte camino apresurado mientras observaba su reloj.

Lo seguí ignorando el -Diviértanse- de los locos que todavía comían ¿Divertirse? ¿En que?.

Caminamos por unos momentos hasta el tercer piso, en silencio yo detrás de Edward, cuando este se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Bien Bella esta es la habitación- Edward abrió la puerta y me insto a pasar al cuarto, me quede sorprendida la habitación era majestuosa digna de una reina y era toda mía.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado Bella, no se si tenemos los mismos gustos, aunque no la he arreglado tendré que darles algunos toques, no había estado en este cuarto desde hace años, como llegue a Fork hace dos meses no tuve tiempo de re-modelarlo se presento tu problema- hablaba mientras recorría la habitación como si buscara algo entre mas hablaba mas sorprendida me dejada- En fin Bella espero sepamos compartir la habitación-

-¿Que?- compartir habitación yo tendría que dormir en el mismo cuarto que Edward, en la misma cama, ¿El mismo baño?, un momento no esperara que también tengamos sexo eso es imposible.

-Que espero sepamos compartir la habitación, de acuerdo ya es hora acércate Bella- Edward se sentó en la cama, en lo que comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mientras me hacia señas con su mano derecha para que me acercara a el.

El sentimiento pánico se adueño de mi cuerpo, estaba paralizada no podía moverme, no era posible Edward no quería que tuviéramos sexo ¿oh si?.

No creo que el sea capaz, aunque no lo conozco, a lo mejor y es un violador que esta acostumbrado a acostarse con jovencitas inocentes con esa cara de niño bonito que tiene se le hará fácil, Nahhh Bella deja de pensar tonterías Edward no seria capaz.

_Diviértanse _esa palabra volvió a mi mente, entendí inmediatamente ha esto se referían todos.

Es la primera noche de casados, en donde nos encontramos a solas y que pasa en esos momentos ¡sexo!. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Ehhh jejeje (risa nerviosa) ¿Hola?

Por fin actualizo esta historia (Fanfarrias de fondo) ya se, ya se me tome un buen tiempo en actualizar, cuantos meses fueron ¿Cinco o seis? Lo que tengo que decirles es LO SIENTO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO esa disculpa es infinita, no tengo perdón -.-.

Razón falta de inspiración, no contaba con Internet ademas de estar full de tareas.

Pero bueno la inspiración regreso a mi a las 12 de la noche de ayer y comencé a escribir como loca, si, si no da tanta risa el capi, pero me gusto ademas de que no quería tardar mas en actualizar, -.- La historia la deje a la duda.

¿Que les pareció la manera en que se casaron los chicos?, ¿Ustedes apostarían por algo así? ¿Sera sexo lo que quiere Edward? Todavía estoy dudosa tengo dos ideas y no se cual escoger sin embargo el titulo del próximo capitulo sera:

**Mi primera vez** (Jajaja poco original :-P) estoy escribiendo mucho pero no me despediré sin antes agradecerles:

zujeyane... Twilight all my love 4 ever... MC-y-EC... kpatycullen...FerHdePattinson...Laubellacullen94...marian24..Lulu...Maru-chan1296...CaroBereCullen...Dani salvatore cullen...Karina Masen...Mikagiss...PattyxCullen...Selly coly cool... Vingaa... Z-A-C-G... ... bercegis... herms mlafoy granger... ma pau cullen... NadizZhka21... marprof... namy33... rakelluvre... saku hyuuga... sophi76... tanya denali cullen masen... se les agradece a los que me dejaron reviews, me agregaron a favoritos y me colocaron en alerta... muchas gracias

:-) se les quiere Besos y Abrazos...

En finnnnnnn ahora si me despido espero que les guste el capi aunque sea un poquito... y si quieren Reviews...


	4. Mi primera vez

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Meyer, solo la historia sale de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Mi primera vez

.

.

.

* * *

**BPOV:**

-Espero que sea de tu agrado Bella, no se si tenemos los mismos gustos, aunque no la he arreglado tendré que darles algunos toques, no había estado en este cuarto desde hace años, como llegue a Fork hace dos meses no tuve tiempo de re-modelarlo se presento tu problema- hablaba mientras recorría la habitación como si buscara algo entre mas hablaba mas sorprendida me dejada- En fin Bella espero sepamos compartir la habitación-

-¿Que?- compartir habitación yo tendría que dormir en el mismo cuarto que Edward, en la misma cama ¿El mismo baño? un momento no esperara que también tengamos sexo eso es imposible.

-Que espero sepamos compartir la habitación, de acuerdo ya es hora acércate Bella- Edward se sentó en la cama, en lo que comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mientras me hacia señas con su mano derecha para que me acercara a el.

El sentimiento pánico se adueño de mi cuerpo, estaba paralizada no podía moverme, no era posible, Edward no quería que tuviéramos sexo ¿Oh si?

No creo que el sea capaz, aunque no lo conozco, a lo mejor y es un violador que esta acostumbrado a acostarse con jovencitas inocentes con esa cara de niño bonito que tiene se le hará fácil, Nahhh Bella deja de pensar tonterías Edward no seria capaz.

_Diviértanse _esa palabra volvió a mi mente, entendí inmediatamente ha esto se referían todos.

Es la primera noche de casados, en donde nos encontramos a solas y ¿Que pasa en esos momentos? ¡Sexo! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

-Bella ¿Te pasa algo? estas pálida- me pregunto Edward mientras se acercaba a mi con su camisa ya desabrochada podía observar su pecho bien ejercitado, no le preste mucha atención a su pecho, estaba preocupada por resguardar mi flor, que ridículo fue ese pensamiento flor.

-No te me acerques- le reñí cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos cerca de mi, Edward me dirigió una mirada confundida, mientras yo me alejaba de el como si tuviera garrapatas.

-EH ¿Bella? No entiendo tu comportamiento ¿Porque no quieres que me acerque a ti?- Edward volvió a mirar su reloj y su expresión en el rostro se convirtió en una de desesperación, me miro de nuevo esperando una respuesta de mi parte, al notar que yo no hacia ni una seña para hablarle.

-Arg Bella continuamos con la conversación luego. ¡Ya empezó!- Edward corrió rápidamente al televisor pantalla ¿Grande? No se como se llaman esos televisores, en mi casa nos entreteníamos con una caja en forma rectangular y miraba el show de mi papá, que trataba de marionetas cabe destacar las "marionetas" eran dos medias que mis padres encontraron en el basurero al parecer eran medias hermanas gemelas, por su gran parecido en los lugares en donde tenían agujeros ademas que compartían el mismo olor asqueroso y el color sucio, ¡si! Esas medias eran hermanas o tal vez hermanos gemelos. Como decía, mis padres eran los protagonistas del show ellos colocaban sus brazos con la media puesta debajo de la caja, y interactuaban Ahs me encantaba ese show como extraño a Fili y Flou.

Deje mis recuerdos aun lado y volví a la realidad ,Edward ya se encontraba en su o mi cama como en trance mirando la tv que ya estaba encendida, en donde se transmitía un ¿Show? De dos personas ¿Humanas? Bueno no podría decir humanas se venían algo... ummm... cual es la palabra, ¡Ah si! Ficticias, las dos personas peleaban entre si.

-¿Qué es eso?- no sabia que era y no me llamaba la atención pero si Edward lo miraba como idiotizado debía de ser interesante.

-Get Bakerts- fue toda respuesta.

¿Get Bakerts? -¿Qué es get bakerts? ¿comida?-

-¿Comida? Acaso estas loca, como eso puede ser comida- me recrimino Edward mientras me miraba como si le hubiera dicho una bazofia, como respuesta solo me alce de hombros ¿que demonios iba a saber yo?, hay diferentes culturas en el mundo y Get Bakerts podía ser un plato típico de algún país, al menos lo creo no soy buena en ¿geografía?.

Edward al parecer pensando que necesitaba explicarme hablo- Get Bakerts es un anime y manga japones que tiene como protagonistas a Ban Midou poseedor del Jagan y a Ginji Amano mejor conocido como el emperador del rayo y el nombre Get Bakerts tiene relación al nombre del servicio especial en el que ellos trabajan, es decir buscan objetos perdidos-

¿Ah? Este... quede igual oh peor de lo que estaba antes, ¿anime? ¿manga? ¿Qué es eso? Como no quería que Edward siguiera hablando me senté en una silla bastante alejada de el y la cama, observe lo que la tv transmitía no sin antes decir- Ah claro ya lo sabia, que tonta-

-Si que tonta eres, como es posible que no hayas reconocido lo que es un anime- la forma de hablar de Edward me hizo pensar que tal vez, el anime era una cosa importante en el mundo, ya que mirarme como intentando averiguar si yo era humana o acaso extraterrestre era extraño, ya que sus miraditas me estaban incomodando hable para zanjar el asunto.

-Si jeje como es posible que no haya reconocido que era un anime, lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que miro este-

-¿Es tu primera vez?- extrañamente esta pregunta de parte de Edward me hizo pensar en doble sentido, por lo que asentí algo dudosa- Bueno me alegra que tu primera vez sea conmigo, yo ya lo he visto muchas veces, este y otros mas, por lo que te digo que este anime es muy bueno y este es un capitulo bastante entretenido por lo que se que te va a gustar- solo volví asentir, y todo quedo en silencio los dos viendo a la pantalla.

Media hora después termino el Ummm ¿mangime? Y yo con la duda de que pasara después con el rubio solo en el barco sin el cabello de araña a su lado.

-As que emocionante, bien tengo una hora libre, por lo que me acuerdo dejamos una conversación sin terminar, dime Bella de que estábamos hablando-

-Ummm ah no se no me acuerdo- la mejor cosa que pude haber dicho, si Edward no se acuerda yo haré como que tampoco y me librare del asunto.

-¿No te acuerdas? Pues yo tampoco- Joder bien no se acuerda que suerte, bendito Cullen rostro bonito, Edward se acerco a mi y yo como acto reflejo me separe lo mas que pude de el-Ya me acorde, estas haciendo lo mismo ahora, porque te alejas de mi-.

Que quería que le dijera algo como_ Bueno me alejo de ti porque no quiero que tu, pedofilo del demonio te aproveches de mi, No quiero tener sexo con alguien que no conozco._ No, no podía decirle eso, bueno si podría mas no tengo el valor para hacerlo, que tal y lo enojo mas, me decidí con un -Dime tu Edward por que crees que me alejo de ti, es obvio- el teniendo 22 años debía conocer mi temor y fácilmente tener la respuesta.

-¿Por que creo? Ummm bueno en realidad no se pero- se quedo pensando un momento y al parecer entendió ya que con una brillante sonrisa me respondió -¡Esta es una cosa extraña de hippies!- y esas son las ideas que se le ocurren a personas mayores, si es así prefiero quedarme como adolescente.

En serio una _cosa extraña de hippies_ y lo peor es que no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación de su parte -Por supuesto que no estup -Detuve mi insulto debía tener consideración con Edward tal vez a Esme se le callo cuando era bebe, así que conté hasta diez me aleje un poco mas de el y algo calmada hable-Estas equivocado-

-Umm bien, tengo otra teoría, pero creo que esta fuera de lugar- din din _fuera de lugar_ esa es la respuesta que estoy buscando, su cara de vergüenza seguro es por saber que es un pedofilo.

El me tenia que responder -Ya que sabes lo que pasa dímelo- Edward frunció el ceño un momento, pero después de pensárselo suspiro.

-Si es lo que tu quieres- se detuvo como esperando mi afirmación, asentí aunque no se porque, el malo aquí era el- Bueno te alejas de mi para que no huela tus gases-

-¡Exactamente! así que no te acerques... espera ¿que?- ¿Que diablos dijo?.

-Bueno que la comida te callo mal y ahora tienes gases, ¿Acasos sufres del colon?-

Muy inocente su pregunta- ¿Acaso eres o te haces?-

-No entiendo tu pregunta, así que voy a buscar una pastilla para tu estomago, el baño es todo tuyo, por favor cuando termines de hacer lo tuyo hay, no te olvides de el aerosol- Edward iba salir del cuarto dispuesto a buscar la bendita pastilla.

-¡Espera! Eso no es...ARG tu teoría es errónea _Einstein_**-**

-¿En serio? Estaba seguro que era eso- se detuvo a pensar de nuevo cuando sonrío- Y gracias por lo de Einstein-

Vamos Bella respira, cálmate, cálmate busca tu lugar feliz, busca tu lugar feliz.

-Entonces Bella que es lo que pasa, de verdad que no entiendo ademas se acaba el tiempo-

Demonios al parecer tendré que decirlo, hubiera aceptado lo de los gases al menos le daría asco y no se me acercaría Tonta Bella siempre con tu gran bocota- Este bien yo.. yo...- vamos dilo- Yo no...- dilo miedosa- YO NO QUIERO TENER SEXO CONTIGO- bien lo dijiste pero, por dios tenia que hacerlo gritando, donde esta una pared cuando la necesito para darme golpes en la cabeza.

Deje de buscar una pared y decidí mirar a Edward el cual se encontraba en estado de shock creo, tal vez mis palabras lo tomaron por la guardia baja cuando le iba aclarar mejor la cosa se puso a reír, si a reír.

-NO jajajajaja tener sexo contigo jajajaja jamas yo nun...ca podría te...ner sexo con...tigo, Eres Bella jajajaja jajajaja eres tu- estas palabras tenían que haberme tranquilizado ya que el no quería tener sexo conmigo, sin embargo, soy Bella es decir no soy una persona ordinaria por lo que estas palabras me enojaron y golpearon mi ego y mas la actitud de Edward que nada mas pensar tener sexo conmigo le parecía un buen chiste.

No pude cerrar mi boca a tiempo, no sin antes preguntar -¿Por que no?-

Edward seguía riéndose por lo que calmarse le tomo varios minutos, me respondió aunque se le escapaban algunas risitas -Eres menor de edad-

-Pero estas casado conmigo- no me entiendo, al principio estaba comiéndome el cerebro buscando una excusa para no tener sexo con Edward, me entero que eso ni remotamente le paso por la cabeza a Cullen y ahora intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Edward se quedo pensando y luego me miro-Tienes razón. No pienso que haya otro problema- un pitido nos descoloco tanto a Edward como a mi, provenía de la cama, Cullen lo tomo era su celular y al parecer era un mensaje lo leyó y en su rostro se formo una expresión que no pude entender.

-Eh encontré otro problema- hablo mientras lanzaba el teléfono a la cama y se acercaba a mi nervioso.

-¿Cual podría ser?- tenia curiosidad.

Edward comenzó a mirar a todos lados sin dirigirme la mirada, por un momento pensé que se dislocaría el cuello de lo rápido que movía su cabeza, al parecer se mareo ya que se detuvo y me miro- El problema es que bueno¡¿Tengo novia!?- lo soltó de sopetón y me seguía mirando pero esta vez asustado esperando mi reacción.

Yo por mi parte no hice nada, nada de nada solo me quede viendo fijamente un rincón de la habitación perdida en mis pensamientos, Edward tenia novia, Edward tenia novia, Edward tenia novia, Edward tenia novia, esas tres palabras pasaban como destellos fugases en mi mente, el problema es que me tomo algo de tiempo poder entenderlas.

Cuando lo hice, algo hizo clic en mi interior, Edward tenia novia, y siendo yo la esposa quería decir que el tenia una amante, felicitaciones a mi me acabo de ganar el premio de la mujer mas rápida engañada en un matrimonio, ni siquiera me había dado un beso con Cullen y ya tenia una bella corona de alce en mi cabeza.

Se dice que las personas hippies siempre buscan la paz interior en su mundo interno, siempre le buscan el lado positivo a las cosas y no se dejan llevar por la negatividad, pues bien yo era una excepción a la regla todo en mi campo de visión se volvió rojo mi cuerpo actuó por acto reflejo y antes de que pudiera mi mente procesar lo que mi cuerpo estaba haciendo, ya mi mano había tomado una lampara y con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo poseía se la lance a Edward el cual al no esperar esta reacción de mi parte recibió todo el impacto es su cabeza sin oportunidad de esquivarlo, todo lo que vi de el fue cuando callo estrepitosamente al suelo inconsciente.

Tal vez debí haberlo ayudado, o al menos comprobar si había sobrevivido al golpe, pero solo corrí hacia el le propine una patada en el estomago y me encerré en el baño...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola... cuanto tiempo ha pasado que no me aparezco por aquí... mejor no comienzo a contar porque puede y me avergüence mas de lo que estoy ahora...

Si... tardar tanto me hace sentir mal a mi misma, espero que al menos tenga algunos lectores esta historia... tal vez el capitulo no fue tannn largo como el anterior... pero quedo en un punto importante... Edward tiene novia y al parecer Bella lo mato por el golpe que le cabeza-lampara le propino... un poco de drama a la historia...

Jajajajaja la primera vez de Bella solo fue el ver un anime... -.- aunque también puede que haya sido su primera vez asesinando a alguien... Pobre Edward...

Interrogantes: ¿Quien es la novia de Edward? O como Bella piensa la ¿Amante de Edward? ¿Qué le escribiría al teléfono de Edward?¿Qué pasara ahora?¿Edward esta muerto?...

Ennn finn se les agradece los comentarios de todas... y espero actualizar pronto... ahahaha y ademas que les haya gustado :-) Merezco Reviews


End file.
